


Swing Into It

by angelboygabriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Homecoming Proposals, M/M, Oneshot, just two nerds being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Ned asks Peter to the Homecoming dance.





	Swing Into It

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 y’all finally respect the softest mcu ship

 

Peter had officially decided to give up on his biochemistry and stoichometry homework when his phone buzzed on his desk. He lit up as realized it was a text from Ned.

 

_—Hey Peter can we talk?? Got something to ask u_

_Sure when?_

_—How about now at the playground? If you’re free lmao. Pretty sure you’re just fucking around with ur homework lol_

_U know me too well haha! See u then_

 

Peter unceremoniously swept a hand across his desk, smiling as he watched all his papers flutter to the ground. He threw on a sweatshirt and slid his phone into his pocket, acting casual as he walked through the kitchen. May was on the phone and she narrowed her eyes at him, but Peter kissed her cheek and hastily sped out before she could question him about studying.

“Peter, where-“

“Sorry May, I’m late, bye May!” he said quickly and slammed the apartment door behind him.

The park was only a few blocks away from his apartment building, a concrete block with tall fencing, a basketball court, swing set, and slide. Ned was waiting for him on the swing, holding something in his hands as he scrolled on his phone.

“Hey, Ned! What’s up?” Peter asked as he walked up with a smile. Ned looked up and he smiled back, tucking his phone in his pocket before worrying the piece of paper in his hands.

“You know how Homecoming’s in a few weeks?” Ned asked hesitantly, and Peter nodded. Ned took a deep breath and turned around the paper.

“Would you swing into homecoming with me?” he asked, and Peter felt his face heat up. The sign read what he’d just said, and there was a little picture in the corner of Ned waving to a spider.

“That’d be... I’d... I’d love to, Ned.” Peter stuttered. He was probably as red as his suit by now, but Ned just beamed at him before producing another gift. It was a small package of chocolates, and Peter took it delightedly.

“Ned, you didn’t have to do this!” Peter exclaimed, and his best friend rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I wasn’t sure you’d say yes.” he said. Peter frowned before he leaned over and hugged Ned. He stopped the swing’s chains so Ned would stop moving, and Ned eventually hugged back before Peter straightened.

“This is the nicest thing someone’s ever done for me.” Peter confessed, and Ned laughed.

“What about Mr. Stark with all that stuff for Spider-Man?” Ned asked, and Peter waved him off.

“That’s not this and you know it, Ned. Besides, there’s something I want to know- can we match tuxes?”

“ _Hell_ yeah.” Ned replied and they laughed, sharing a fist bump.

“Are you gonna wear your hat?” Peter questioned, and Ned rolled his eyes.

“Duh, Peter. I plan on making everyone else look bad so you’ll have the best date there.” he said and Peter laughed again.

When they walked back to Peter’s apartment and Peter shyly slipped his hand into Ned’s, May was practically besides herself with joy, chatting about how they were going to have such a great time at homecoming and she was so excited for pictures of her fine young men.

Peter was so happy he couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed.

 


End file.
